Future Consequences
by Midnight-Starr1
Summary: Charmed Buffy Crossover. Chris is tired of being treated like a child. Not allowed to use magic. But when his memories from his first time around are awakened, he decides to leave. This is his Adventure...Timeline was moved to Chapter 1
1. The Beginning

Timeline

2000: Buffy sent Angel to the hell dimensions, and then proceeded to leaves town after being accused of killing Kendra. Then accoutered the dimensional demons, and instead of just killing them like in the show. She was put into a reversed dimension portal that lets time move slowly inside, but rapidly outside. She was 16 years old.

2004: Christopher Halliwell came back into time to save his family. He was killed but his younger self was then born.

2019: Chris ran away from home at the age of 15

2020: Buffy destroyed the demons, without realizing what they did to her (the time travel). She is still 16 years old. Chris is also 16 years old.

1023: Chris and Buffy met and romance bloomed.

1024: The children of Chris and Buffy were born.

Hope that this timeline helps people!

* * *

Future Consequences

2019:

A fifteen year old Christopher Perry Halliwell raced down the steps to help his family face the demon of the day.

"Chris Get out of here," Piper yelled. Then with a flick of her wrists she blew up the demon. Turning to her youngest son she asked "What were you thinking? You know that you're not allowed to face demons. It is too dangerous for you. Go to your room now and don't even think about orbing out."

Chris turned to leave the room. Then at the last minute he turned to ask "Why can't I face demons? I have a power and I'm fifteen. Wyatt was facing demons since he was thirteen. He is allowed to go to magic school. So is Chelsea and she is only eight. What is wrong with me that you are keeping magic away from me?"

"Chris sweetie it just isn't a good time for you to learn about magic…" Piper began only to be cut off.

"It's never is a good time; I'm tired of this family. I want to be able to use my powers and use the information that I know. You don't even let me near the Book of Shadows. I had to stay up at night to even get a glimpse of the book."

"Don't question me; just go to your room now!" Piper screamed at her second son.

"Fine" was all he replied before he orbed away.

"Leo, what are we going to do with him? We can't loose him again. He already died once. I don't know what we should do. Even though we bound his powers he still insists on fighting, why can't he stay safe at home?" Piper turned to survey the damage. Sighing she started to clean up the room without an answer to her problem.

Ever since the first Chris had died she was drastically afraid that she was going to loose this Chris. Even though she knew that they were the same person, only different memories. Hell she also knew that the younger one, the one she watched grow into a fine young man, didn't have any memories from his older version.

Was it wrong for her to want her sons safe? Wyatt had many powers; however he was the strongest witch on the face of the planet. Why should she have to worry about Wyatt when he was so strong but Chris was weak? It was in Chris, she felt the constant need to worry about. He had active powers that she bound, because otherwise he would go rushing off to kill as many demons that he could. The conclusion would ultimately be the loss of his life. She refused to see him die for a second time.

­­­­­­­­­­­­However, little did she know, Chris didn't at first go to his room. He went to his sanctuary, his escape, the attic where his family's magical inheritance was held. Many people would find this odd. But for him, it held his family's legacy, the famed Book of Shadows. It was also the only place he could even hope to solve his current problem. This book held all the information of his ancestors, from how to create potions and how to identify demons.

What his family didn't know was that Chris would often spend countless sleepless nights memorizing the book. There were few things that he didn't know. However, he still felt comfort come from the book. It helped him think, being in front of the book and turning its pages. He was sure there was some hidden secret inside the book because only the first few spells remained in the same order. The rest seemed to move, unless you looked for that one specifically.

He often tried to cast some of the spells, but they didn't work. Chris would often have the feeling of magic trying to escape him, but it wasn't working. He tried to pull against the restraints, but to no avail the spells would always fail. It was inconceivable that he was born into a long strong line of witches and only had orbing as a power and non power over simple spells. Even the weakest witches could rhyme spells. 'No wonder everybody thinks that little old Chris needs protecting.' He thought in discus as he slammed the book closed.

Taking a deep breath he opened the book again to try and find that one spell that may help him. He turned the page to the spell he had chanted and rechanted for the last two months.

_Hear these words here the rhyme,_

_Heed the hope within my mind,_

_Send the truth back to this place,_

_Claim refuge in my solemn face _

_(AN: The spell is a mix of one used in season 6)._

He felt his magic pull, it pulled more than normal. It was working! Then after a few minutes…Nothing! Still, after waiting some more it didn't seem to work, but then again he seemed to only have small spells work for him, ones that didn't need a lot of magic, and that is if you could call them working. 'More like coincidences.' Maybe his family is right that he doesn't have any power so why try. Then again he knew that they were keeping something big from him that he should desperately know about.

After that was said and done, Chris orbed into the room that he shared with his older brother. Wyatt turned and scolded at his brother. "You shouldn't have tried to help, you're too weak. I don't know how you got it into your thick skull that you have to battle demons, but you should stop being a baby and sulking that you don't have any active powers. Leave the demon fighting to people who can make a difference. Honestly I don't know how you got into this family being so magically weak!"

"I am not weak! I have powers just like the rest of this family."

Then Wyatt cut him off, "Like what, orbing? That is only good for escaping from demons, not killing them. You need an active power, which you don't have. Don't you remember what happened last time?"

Chris remembered all right. He had just gotten home and hoped to look through the book a few times before the rest of the family get home. It was also why he had to stay up half of the night to read the book of shadows.

Chris was running and dodging the energy balls coming at him. He then tried to raise his hands to blow up the creature. He didn't know why he did this, he didn't have any powers but it just came as a natural reaction.

"What are you doing?" His sister screamed at him. Then she said, "We have to get to the book. There will be a spell in there." She then tried to get to it before being thrown across the room.

"The spell is 'In the darkness powers so cold, be banished now from my powers so bold.'" Chris replied to her.

"Ya right, like that could be an actual spell. You wouldn't know one if it hit you in the face."

Wyatt had gotten to the book, and had found the spell. "It's 'In the darkness, Powers so cold, be banished now from my powers so bold." The demons vanished into sparks as Wyatt finished the spell.

"See, now that is a spell." Chelsea said.

"That was the same spell I just told you to say. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Because you don't have any powers and you're just so stupid! And that so wasn't the same spell you just said it was completely different."

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Was what piper screamed, when she entered to find her attic in a mess, and her three children bettered and bruised.

"Oh ya, I remember. If it weren't for you not listening to me and just using the spell the attic wouldn't have been trashed. It also would not have gotten me busted for using the book. You got me into trouble for looking through the book."

"You don't even have powers why do you need the book?"

"It is my family inheritance the same as you and Chelsea. And I really don't see the big deal about fighting demons. If I would just be taught how to use the powers I do have it wouldn't be a problem. I know I have more powers than orbing, any type of power. I can feel it just out of my grasp!" Turning away in discus he changed the subject. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be at a friend's house tonight?" Chris started to ignore his brother without waiting for an answer; even though he didn't want to go to sleep he went to lie down.

He had been receiving nightmares for the last few months, which he thought was his spell working. These dreams were so ominous, but if they were the truth... He didn't know if he could handle it. Some were good to the point that he wished this was truly his life; these were mostly with a woman named Bianca. They were normally short and bittersweet. The other dreams however were horrible beyond belief. They showed his brother as some evil tyrant. He knew that his brother could be a pain in the ass and an ignorant bastard, but he wasn't evil, wasn't a killer. Seeing that Wyatt wasn't going anywhere, he subsumed to yet another unrest night of sleep. Yet, deep down he still hoping to have the answers that he seeks.

Screams filled the air…

Wyatt with long hair…

Orbing in black orbs…

Time travel…

Bianca…

Dieing…

­­­­­­­­­­­­­Suddenly, Chris jolted awake. The spell had finally worked. Everything made sense, but it also made absolutely no sense all the same; the dreams weren't dreams, but memories. They were HIS memories from a completely different life, but yet the same life all the same. He couldn't think. Was he Chris or was he Chris. No that question didn't make sense either. What was he to do, who was he, Chris Perry who traveled back in time or ordinary Chris who didn't know anything about magic? Yes that was the question that needed asking. Gasping for breath, he started to panic. 'This isn't right. My powers, I have powers. If I'm the other Chris then I should be able to use them.' He tried to use his powers. Now he could feel the magic blocking the usage of his powers.

Wait, he knew how to use his powers and what they were. Slowly the memories started to intertwine. His pasts started to set out into a patter. That was what it was! He had a past life. 'No, that doesn't explain it. How can a past life have the same parents and siblings? Well maybe not the same siblings.' He thought as his other memories didn't have Chelsea in them. He needed to think and process this information. He knew how to use his powers. But they were dormant, and he couldn't access them. He couldn't access this telepathy, empathy, astral-projection, combustion and reformation, time powers, mental, or orbing.

Wait! Orbing! How could he orb if the rest of his powers didn't work. 'They must have bound them. Why? Do they hate me that much to take so much from me? I need my powers; this is why I'm feeling so incomplete! They must have bound them. That is the only explanation. What can I do? I need them like I need air.' A spell then popped into his head. 'It may work, but I'll need a lot of magic.'

"_Power of the witches rise,_

_Course unseen across the skies,_

_Come to me who call you near,_

_Come to me and settle here._

_(Season 6, Episode 4)"_

Dormant powers awakened with a jolt, Telepathy, empathy, freezing and reforming objects, and most importantly the ability to keep people from sensing him. Though to be truthful he had the knowledge awakened before but now that his powers were free he could actually put them to use. 'I have the whole book memorized! Between what I remembered before and what I know now, the entire book of shadows is in my head' Chris mused over this for a while. He was now accustomed to having the memories in his head. It felt right.

He must have been moving around more that he thought because his brother said "Shut up!" from across the room, with one of his pillows flying in his general direction. Smirking Chris flicked a finger and the pillow hit the wall. Wyatt was none the wiser because he was already on his never-ending trip to dreamland.

Then knowing that he will need a place to think and clear his head without disturbing his brother he orbed out onto the Golden Gate Bridge. It was the first time the younger version of Chris could remember being at this place. But his older and wiser version found peace when looking about the bridge.

Then a memory popped into his head. It was the first time when he had been here in the year 2004. He had orbed in to ask Leo about the demon baby.

"What are you doing up here?" he had asked Leo

"Communing with the others."

"Can anyone see us?" He had asked. Chris then smirked while he remembered the response.

"Not me. But you will look like a lunatic standing up here talking to yourself." (Season 6, Episode 9)

He then sat down to meditate, trying to make more sense of the two lives, and forcing the memories into a meaningful pattern. Was he a 15 year old boy with a 23 year olds memory? Or was he a 23 year old stuck in the body of a 15 year old? Hours passed and the sun started to rise. He knew they would come looking for him. 'To protect me,' he thought bitterly. 'I should leave everything behind. Technically I'm 23 years old, though my body is only 15. I have had sex, drank and time traveled.' He stopped and laughs at his thoughts. He had had sex before his older brother. It was a laugh. 'Only Wyatt wouldn't think that I'm telling the truth. Though I can't live on my own in the body of a 15 year old, though a spell will easily cover that up…'

"_Two lives lived,_

_Memories gained,_

_Though my appearance deceived_

_Show them how I'm meant to be perceived."_

With the end of the spell Chris's appearance changed to that of a 23 year old. Feeling his brother and father starting to wake up he fully masked his powers and his orbing trail. He then decided to orb away to a new life, without his family. And most importantly he will disappear without a trace. His family will not be able to find him. 'I will run my own life and my family can go to hell!' was his last thought while looking at San Francisco.

--0---0---0---0---0—

"What do you mean he's gone? Go after him, I know you can sense him. He doesn't know how to block either of you." Piper demanded from her oldest son and husband.

"I think he might be trying to block us. This is a first. I'm sure he isn't skilled enough to block us for long. Don't worry mom. He will be home for dinner. He is just overreacting and acting like a baby." Wyatt said.

"Mom, Wyatt is right, If Chris is going to act like a baby, he shouldn't be allowed to fight demons, or have magic. I mean even Melinda isn't as bad as him and she is only 5 years old," said Chelsea.

"That is why we bound his powers. We didn't want him to fight." Piper said exasperated.

"You bound his powers? Why? Never mind he wasn't mature enough for them anyway. He will be home tonight. He always is."

"You're right, he will be home, and he just wanted to cause a scene to get his way." Piper responded a little more reassured that her son would be home for dinner. Little did she know that it would be a very long time until she ever saw her son again.

--0---0---0---0---0—

Two weeks later there was still no sign of Chris returning home and Piper was on everybody's nerves with worry. "Where could he be? He's just a baby, my baby. He can't take care of himself. It has to be a demon. He wouldn't leave on his own. Phoebe, stop ignoring me. You got to help."

"Well when I tried to help you thought that I was crazy. The first mistake you made was to bin Chris' Powers. You know as well as I do that he could easily take care of himself in a demon attach. Don't let the older Chris' death fool you. He died protecting Wyatt. You didn't listen to Paige and me when we warned you that he needed his powers." Phoebe tried to talk sense into her sister.

"Oh, what do you know? Look at us! Grams binded our powers and we all turned out perfectly fine. We lived perfectly normal. That is what Chris should do. Live a normal life without demons and the sort."

"She's talking crazy again." Paige's song-like voice cut through. "Piper, we didn't know about magic and it wouldn't have made a difference for us. However, Chris is surrounded by it. You know that Phoebe often felt that he was desperate and lost but Leo and you have always been too afraid of the possibility of him dieing."

"It's not a 'what could happen!' It did happen or do you forget that he came back to the past to pose as our white lighter then died! I'm not crazy!" Piper replied hastily to her sisters' reprimands.

"Then lets just do a spell to find out what happened to my brother." Wyatt's clear baritone voice cut through the tension. "He may be hiding somehow now, but we will at least find out what happened to him."

"Sounds like a plan. Now chop to it." Piper looked to Phoebe to write the spell.

"Fine! Why am I always the one to make these types of spell?"

"Because you're the fastest and you know that Piper's temper is at its peak," Paige said.

"Ok just give me one more minute." Phoebe said, "Ok I got it!"

"See you're the fastest and may I add most accurate." The sisters and Wyatt along with his sister form a circle and chanted.

"_Powers of the witches rise,_

_Courses formed across time,_

_Show us our error and the path,_

_That will bring our dear Chris back."_

The light surrounded them and they only saw Chris recite the spell to unbind his powers then the world went back to normal.

After coming out of the memory, Wyatt stood stunned. His brother's powers were awakened. He actually had powers. There was no way he could find him unless he wanted to be found. The question he wanted the answer to was how many powers Chris had. If they were bound then they never got a chance to be used. And that meant that Chris ran away with unchecked powers.

'I hope you're miserable Chris, because I'll make sure that you are brought home. Kicking and screaming if I have to!' Wyatt promised.

--0---0---0---0---0—

Chris however was currently over 4000 miles away in London, currently talking with a loan shark to borrow money to start his night club. When he orbed to London he had decided to start his own night club. He practically grew up in a night club and saw the mistakes that his mother made, and thus knew how to avoid them. The only thing needed was money.

He had already schmoosed the right people to vouch for him. That part was easy because he remembered them from his previous life. They were somewhat different in experiences, but it was still easy all the same. What brought him to the scoundrel sitting in front of him was the fact that he was hoping that by starting a night club with his experiences, the club could then be an even bigger success than his mother's P3. He was about to finish up when an idea hit him hard.

"How much extra would it cost to open up 5 more in New York, LA, Tokyo, Greece, and Paris?" It slipped out of his mouth before he realized what he said. Then after he thought about it a bit further, he concluded that 'If I'm going to go big, why not bigger?' It was not normal to start a night club, but even more so to start a chain of night clubs. It was only big money business men such as Trump, whom would even have considered this. Then again it is cheaper than a casino.

"It would be a significant investment. However if your serious then I think I can come up with part of the money. However, that is only after you can make a business plan of all the areas, the targeted people, costs, payroll, etc. It will not be an easy endeavor, but for an ambitious young man such as you it isn't impossible. Though it will require much dedication and must importantly time." The lone shark, Billy, stated. 'This moron, he will owe me for the rest of his life.'

"You don't have to worry about that. I have no other commitments. No family, no friends, and most of all no distractions. It won't be a problem to start the clubs. Now, let me go over the internal setup of what I have for the plans here in London and I will have the ones for next week available for you in two weeks. Does that sound good to you?"

Chris didn't know what else to do with his time. He had no one, literally. The truth of the statement hit him hard. He had no one. Everybody was back in San Francisco. Not that he wanted to return to his family. He had lived without them once before it wouldn't be hard to cope without them again, but it was still the thought that stuck a cord. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head.

He sat here with a clear plan and motive. All he needed was the money to get it, now them, started. Having no idea on what to call he premier site in London, he just started to think of terms special to him. Piper had chosen the name 'P3,' because of the Power of three. He wanted something just as special.

Then he thought with a smirk, "I have the perfect name. It is a bit obscured but it will have people thinking, and it is interesting enough to name a whole chain after."

"Really? What is it?" The loan officer asked with a fainting interest.

With a smile Chris thought of the frustration his family felt at these words when he first came back to the past. Then he thought of the irony. He had warned them that any future knowledge could change time and destiny. Their future knowledge had changed their treatment of him, thus causing him to leave. Smile changing into a smirk, he then stated the two words that drove his family crazy, "Future Consequences."


	2. The Start Of Something New

2023 LA

Chris stood outside of his nightclub. It has been about four years since he has seen his family. Billy, the loan shark had been surprised when Chris managed to pay back the horrible loan with a very high interest in only a year.

Now, without needing to worry about any loans, he concentrates on the running of the Club chain. In the past years he didn't even think about turning back, sure he missed his family from his first life and this one. Though, he didn't agree with them for having kept magic away from him.

He had set out to start a huge nightclub chain. And he had succeeded. His clubs, all called _Future Consequences,_ have been coming out all over the world. They are a huge success. In addition to the first 6 clubs he had 5 more opening in other location around the world. That would make it a grand total of eleven, and it made the process of booking bands easier. He got them going on tours to at least two or three of his clubs at a time. It is the new rave, to have mini tours around the world while playing in a hot club. Many wanted to play at all six of the original clubs and the new ones, which were just as successful.

Most people thought that they were fun. Go out to drink and dance. What made his clubs a success was that he added back rooms with pool tables, areas for business men, and he had started offering different types of activities. The paint drums were a real hit.

He still had Grams to thank for the fact that he had stayed hidden for so long. He remembered summoning her shortly after he left home.

_Hear these words, hear my Cry,_

_Spirits from the other side, Come to me,_

_I summon thee, Cross now the great divide._

Grams then stepped out of the circle. "Hello my darling grandson, now what have you been up to. Why I didn't think that it would be that long until you summoned me. Where is your mother?"

"She isn't here. I have all my memories." Chris stated, one to change the subject of his leaving and two to get the help he needed.

"You have all your memories of what?" Chris gave her a meaningful look, and Patty's eyes lit up with recognition. "Oh, well that certainly explains a lot of things. I have been watching you know. Though why you didn't tell us who you were at the beginning I don't know. Oh well, what do you need me for? I know you're up to something."

"I want to hide from them. I felt them trying to find me."

"They are your family; of course they will try to find you. Though you look about 23 now, so I don't think that would be a problem..." She cuts off then chanted

"_My great grandson hides,_

_Show me his other side."_

Chris then reverts back to being 15 years old. "You didn't. Oh, I can't believe the youths these days. You're only what 12?"

"15!"

She continued while ignoring his reply. "You're not old enough to be on your own. You need to go home. I won't help you."

"You won't help me! I called you here thinking that you would be the one person in this family to understand and help me. I guess I was wrong. I'm 15 physically, but I have the memories of a 15 year old and a 23 year old. I remember leading a resistance against the source of all evil and going back in time to stop him. I don't need you to come over here and say that I'm too young."

"Chris, stop acting like a baby!"

"No, you people stop telling me to act like a baby and treat me how I should. They bound all my powers did you know that?"

"No." Grams stated and a long silence ensued. "I will help you only if you promise to go back someday. Not just now, but someday. Do you agree?"

"Yes"

"Good"

Chris smiled at that memory. It was one of Grams more welcomed visits. She would stop in sometimes to just bug him and offer her thoughts on how he was running his life. She gave comments, such as, "Thank god you didn't stay with that Bianca girl, she was just bad news," and, "Well that business transaction could have gone smother." As it had turned out Bianca didn't have a double memory. She was a loyal Phoenix. It didn't seem that he could have lived with her while knowing more about her than she knew about him. He decided that his Bianca died in the other future and they could never be together. It was a little heartbreaking but then again so was life. Bianca and him broke up and his Great Grandmother's spirit was ecstatic.

His Great Grandmother was both his saint and his annoyance. Some advice was welcomed while others, well lets just say he know a few places she could shove her advice at. While moving around a lot it was difficult to even consider getting close to anybody.

He dedicated his whole life to creating his chain of clubs, and improving them. Most of the time he didn't even think of himself or what would be good for him. He spent most of his time at one of his clubs, working. He didn't think that he could find anyone else that could bring a smile to his face and want to go out and have a good time. 'That was until Elizabeth.' He had met Elizabeth one night at his LA club. He still remembered the night. She had come into one of his clubs with a cute little outfit on.

"Can I have a Coke and Rum?"

"How old are you? You don't seem old enough to actually be in here you know that?"

"I'm old enough! Thank you very much." Chris smiled and went to get her a drink knowing full well that she was underage and that he couldn't get fired for giving alcohol to a minor.

"You know you just served an alcoholic beverage to a minor?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Chris thought that he had just fell into love with an angel.

"I know, but I won't tell if you won't." Chris replied with a smile.

"That is a surprise. Most bartenders are very neurotic." Chris then busted out laughing.

The rest of the night flew by and had ended with her in his bed. She had thought and still thinks that he is just a bartender there. 'Won't she be surprised when she finds out the truth?' Shaking his head he goes to a nearby café to surprise her.

--0---0---0---0---0—

Buffy was at the same moment busy working the tables in the dinner. Surprisingly it was the same diner she escaped Sunnydale to work at all those years ago. Her plan to escape had worked too perfectly. Anne was the name she had used but now that she was stuck in the future she decided to use Elizabeth, and she was not what you would call normal. She is, or at least was the slayer, the one girl chosen to fight the baddies, the vampires of the night. Yet after the other slayer died she decided to leave Sunnydale, and her whole life behind.

But then again she had lost everything. She killed Angel, and after Drusilla killed Kendra a new slayer was called, her duty done, and the police thought her a murderer. It was for the best that she had disappeared into the night.

What she hadn't expected was that when she was in LA, she came across this cult of demons who lived on a whole different plane, and kidnapped people to enslave them. Then the demons would just dump them on the street to die old and decrepit instead of being young. She went after the demons as was her duty, only to be punished, which she was put into a time out in a room for 10 minutes. What she didn't realize was that in the ten minutes about 20 years had passed.

There wasn't anyway to fix the mistake because she had killed off all of the demons and their portal world was destroyed. Now here she was Elizabeth (Buffy) Summers, now going by Elizabeth, was working the 5-11 every day in the future. She also managed a cheap apartment in the slums of LA.

She didn't think she could ever contact anybody ever again, not that she wanted to. Though she had look them up to how they were doing. She could only find general information. Xander was a construction worker with a wife, Anya. She thought that looked happy. In her search she had come across Spike. What a joy it was to beat the information from the last 20 or so years from his bleached ass. She found out that there were now 2 slayers. Her trip to the other dimension and the death of Kendra called another 2 slayers. So the chances improved from one girl set against the under world to two girls set against evil. What a wonderful world.

Apparently she had to beat Spike up to give her the more personal information that she was looking for. Though she doubted that he could ever find her again she made sure that she covered up her trail. She didn't think she could face all of her friends all grown up without her. She also didn't think that she could face them period.

Though, in retrospect, the information was worth the vampire knowing she was alive and only 16 years old, now 19; it was very interesting. Apparently Willow put the same spell on Spike that had been used on Angel, but made it permanent. She found out that three months after she had 'disappeared' Angel was released from the hell dimension and Willow also gave him back a permanent soul. That was all and good but she tried to avoid him and his wife, Cordealia. Who would have thought? Spike agreed to keep her secret, for now, and he wasn't too happy about doing it. Though she was debating if that was because he liked her or just wanted to have information over Angel. Giles was back in London on the watcher's council, and Willow and her family had joined the council and were currently in London.

And here she was yet again thinking of what fate brought her to, a crappy job in a dinner. Then a voice cut through her self pity to make her smile.

"Hi sweetheart, change your mind about that date?" A voice interrupted her daze to the past. Turning she saw the tall form of Chris. Chris had been regular customers, who always came to flirt with her and asking out on dates for the last 6 months. She would guess he was in his early 20's. He was always stopping by to flirt with her, and to take her out to one of his clubs. It had only taken his 4 months to get her to agree to go out with him, and they have been dating regularly for the past 2 months.

Chris was very successful for only being 19 years old. He owned 10 different night clubs and one of them was in LA. His story was somewhat an intriguing one for her, or basically the lack of a background story. He had no family, at least of what he willingly mentioned. He appeared to be in his mid 20's but she knew he was only 19. She had first met him when he had invited her to his club, but she had only thought he was the bartender.

She figured she wouldn't press him for information as long as he held the same respect for her. She couldn't just tell him "Hi Chris, sweetheart. I was caught in some demon's trap and I'm now 20 some odd years in the future. If that hadn't happened I could have been the same age as your mother." He would laugh his ass off. Then come back with some smart-alecky reply that he liked older women. That thought had made her laugh. She could have been the age of his mother. However circumstances are different and she was only a 19 year old in the future. And, most importantly, the same age as him.

She still remembered how they met and still smiled at the conversation. She had visited his club and it ended up as a one night stand. Then he had started to peruse her. He was infatuated, and not that she would admit it at the time but so was she. She resisted because she didn't want to get hurt. But then she just finally gave in to see if it might just work out. Maybe they could be happy.

Turning around she tilted her head and asked, "Only if you can somehow change my shift time. Otherwise you have to wait for tomorrow." She turned and swayed her hips a bit, knowing that he liked it when she did that. She continued to pick up the dirty plates.

"I think I can manage that. So how about dinner tonight? Anywhere you want to go." He replied while moving closer to her to kiss her neck. "Or," his voice dropped seductively low, "You can let me surprise you?"

He had taken her breath away. "I think I will take your surprise. Will I need anything fancy?" She asked while wrinkling her nose.

"Good, and yes, but that is taken care of. The dress is at your apartment and I'm sure that you will love it. And I'm sure that you will like tonight just the same." He kisses her neck then leaves to talk to her boss.

Later that night Buffy fallowed Chris into a secluded part of some fancy restaurant. It was some expensive place that she knew she couldn't afford if it weren't for Chris paying the bill. Though, even if it wasn't somewhere nice she would have enjoyed herself all the same. There was something about this man that captivated her. He could make her laugh at nothing or everything.

Noticing his smirk she sends him a questioning glance. Seeing the wheels turning in his head she wondered what he was up to. The last time he had that look they ended up on a camping trip. Though she wasn't complaining the nights in the forest could be very passionate. "So, do you like it here?"

"It's interesting; I don't think that I have ever had a private room in any restaurant." Buffy said.

"I'm glad you are enjoying this. So I would offer alcohol, but apparently we're too young. Old enough to own a large string of night clubs but not enough to drink what I serve, doesn't that suck?"

Buffy tilted her head and laughs at his lame joke. "Like that has ever stopped you before. How about the time you drank that case of beer with me? You certainly didn't hold your liquor well that night."

"Lies you tell my dear…" he replied teasingly. The bantering continued until the final course was served. Chris suddenly became quiet, which was usually her hint that he was up to something. Buffy was surprised to look down at her food to find an expensive diamond ring sitting inside her dessert.

She looked up to find Chris beside her on one knee. He took her hand and said "Elizabeth, I know we have only known each other for 6 months and only dated for two, but I know that you're the only woman for me. You make me happy, and you will make me even happier if you become my wife."

Without thinking she through her arms around him, and replied, "Yes, yes."

--0---0---0---0---0—

Later that night they laid in bed both creating a silent promise to close off their other lives from each other. Chris would never tell her about his past and magic, while Buffy would never tell him about being the Slayer. 'He/she would never accept that part in my life,' was the same thought that filters through their heads as they drifted off to sleep.

--0---0---0---0---0—

It was the next day when Elizabeth decided to return to her apartment. They had a small argument about which apartment they were going to live in.

"I want you to move in here." The statement was simple but it chilled her to the bone. The look on Chris' face showed he was adamant. When he saw the look of apprehension on her face he added, "Oh, come on! Your apartment is very dangerous. You don't know what types of maniacs are out there. One could be sitting in your apartment right now! I know this place is safe and you won't have to worry. It is close to the dinner and the club."

"I don't care if it is close. I'm independent! I want to have my own apartment for at least a little while longer and if you don't like that then that's your problem. I'm not moving!" Now I got to go.

"I just want to keep you safe." Chris tells her. She didn't want to hear about it, and got up and gives him a passionate kiss that wipes his head of any rational thought. "Later."

She smiles as the memory came up. Then a voice cut across the room that chilled her to the bone. "Hi darling, you miss me? I hope you don't mind the landlord let me in. She didn't want a dear old friend sitting on the steps all night for you."

Then she turns and saw Spike sitting on her couch watching an episode of Passions. "Yep Chris you were right, there is some weird maniac sitting in my apartment sitting in my apartment right now."


	3. How to Piss Off A Vampire

Buffy turned around and hung up her coat. She then decided to go and kill her intruder, old friend or not, he shouldn't be in her apartment. Why did he have to track her down? Sure she surprised the hell out of him when she had beat information out of him. But she needed to know what had happened to her friends after 20 some odd years. Even though, she had chosen to not contact them. It was extremely fun not to mention therapeutic to go back to the good old times of having beat him up. But that doesn't mean that she wants his dead, bleached corpse on her doorstep, or in her apartment for that matter. That is why she left him completely clueless to where she was going.

"Easy there. You don't want to kill me. I'm a good looking guy, and the women will morn." Spike said. He slowly backed away from her after abandoning his spot on the couch.

"I'm sure that the women will be smart enough to move on to bigger and not to mention better looking things than you."

"Think about my children, and all those mouths to feed."

"You're a vamp. You can't have children. And even if you could I highly doubt that you could find a woman to procreate with." She replied.

"I would have if I had lived, and I will have you know that all women find me irresistible."

"Sure keep telling yourself that." She then sighed. 'Why, oh, why did he have to come to annoy her?' Buffy then collapsed onto the couch and took Spike's popcorn.

"Hey, that's my popcorn!" he cried indignantly.

"Your dead and you don't eat normal food, not to mention that it looks like you could loose a few pounds."

"I'm not fat!" He then looks down at himself. "Am I"

Buffy then snorted and thought 'This is going to be a very, very long day.'

"What are you doing here? I thought I lost you. I mean you shouldn't have been able to find me again. I know I covered my tracks well."

"That's the thing love. I'm here because you gave me this juicy piece of gossip that peaches doesn't know. And furthermore you want me to keep quiet." He proceeded to wag a finger in her direction, "Tisk, Tisk! Now that is going to cost you."

"What do you want?"

"I want some action! The underworld has been so quiet since you left. There was only the charmed ones going around destroying demons and they weren't that fun. Real vampires tended to avoid them. The one could blow up things."

"Ok. I don't care. I'm going to be boring Buffy from now on. With a real job, that pays money and not demon guts. I'm going to be married and have kids, too." She through up her hands and exclaimed "Say hello to boring Buffy!"

"Hello delusional Buffy! Bloody hell woman! You can't be normal. You're the slayer, well, do slayery things. That destiny is going to come back and kick you in the ass. What type of man can put up with knowing that his wife is a super freak?"

"For your information, I'm not going to be married to a man like that. Chris, my boyfriend, asked me to marry him and I want to. And I know if I ever tell him about being the slayer that he would understand. So there." She then stuck out her tongue at him.

"That is so mature. And you think that you want to get married to Mr. Perfect, but you and I both know that no guy can handle that his wife can kick his ass. I don't think that he could handle you being the slayer. Do you truly think that he could?"

"He loves me. He will be able to, if I tell him."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Oh go stake yourself. Just go away before I rethink my decision to end your afterlife."

"Now love, let's not be hasty. I'm going to give you two chances before I go and tell the gang that you're alive. Now this is the first chance, and it looks like you blew it. If you don't comply then I will give you over night to think about this arrangement."

"What arrangement is that?"

"Me coming to live with you love. What else. You're not that attractive, and god forbids if I come between you and Mr. Perfect." He said.

"I don't want you here. I don't want you anywhere near Chris or me!"

"Oh, are you afraid that I would scare Mr. Perfect away from you. Don't worry love he doesn't exist. I'm sure that this Chris fellow would be through with you in some time." He knew immediately that he had said the wrong thing as her eyes shown a fire that only appeared when she prepared to kill something.

"Get out! Your answer is NO! Go on tell them, but they won't believe you because you won't be able to find me! You will look like the lunatic that you are!"

"It's called the vamp tracking spell. Remember it? You do… good. I will be able to find you no matter what."

"GET OUT!"

"I will love, but remember that I will be back tomorrow."

"Have fun in the sun." She smirked.

"I will." He holds up his hand and shows a ring. "This ring allows me into the sun without getting burnt. Later." She dusts off his jacket and walked outside.

She couldn't stand that she didn't have the last word so she went to the window, and yelled out to him, "Oh and your jacket is still outdated."

--0---0---0---0---0—

Buffy kept playing that thought in her head. Would Chris be able to handle that she is the slayer? Chris understood everything that was related with her. He didn't care that she was poor, and he was rich. He liked to spend time with her talking about everything and nothing. He was 'Mr. Perfect,' well at least he was her Mr. Perfect. She didn't think that Spike was right. Spike was only there to screw with her mind and mess up her life one more time. Well she was going to show him. She would have a fabulous life with Chris. After all he was everything that she ever wanted in a man.

She had once thought that Angel was her Mr. Perfect. But then the problems came. He turned out to be a vampire, but he had a soul. Then he lost the soul and tried to kill her friends and her. She knew that he now had his soul back but she could never forget his treatment. After all, her friends had twenty years to get over it, but for Buffy it was only three years ago for her that it all end with Angel being thrown into the Hell Dimension. It still amazed her that he got out. 'Oh well, not my problem anymore.'

She just finished packing up all her things. She had finally decided to since Spike left for the afternoon promising to be back tomorrow. He said he could easily track her down again. He was stupid and had told her exactly what method he used to track her. It was a spell that vamps used to track their victims. The only downside to it was that it was unstoppable, literally. It tracked their identities, but most importantly, it tracks how a person thinks of themselves.

There was only one person known to have gotten around it and the watcher council didn't know how she did it. The woman had refused to tell the council. 'Not that I could blame her they are pretty stupid, and would probably tell the vamps the weakness in their spell.' How to get around the spell was her only problem. She knew that she could eventually stop it. But she only had less than 24 hours. Though, hopefully luck was on her side.

She had decided to not fight Chris on his proposal to move in with him. It would hold Spike off for at least a while because he didn't know Chris and the tracking spell could only be activated the next day. Maybe she could talk Chris into moving to a new city. Then, she had thrown that thought away. She loved California too much to leave. Though, she wished that Chris had just discussed it with her before he told her to move in. It didn't take her that long to pack because she didn't own that much. She would get back at him eventually or just get her way during an argument.

There then was a knock at the door. She looked at her stuff one more time and then went to open the door. It was Chris, and he looked excited to be helping her move.

"Hi love you ready." Buffy stiffened at the nickname but then let it pass. She wouldn't let Spike get to her.

"This is everything."

"Ok, then let's get moving." He looked at the amount of stuff and it makes him want to take her out shopping. He went and picked up the first box. "Want to go get something to eat after?"

"Sure."

--0---0---0---0---0—

They got out at a local McDonalds. They then went inside to order. After getting their food they went to sit outside so they could talk in private, considering that no one was eating outside.

"Your not mad that I want you to move in are you?"

"No, I'm angry that you didn't discuss this with me before. You just told me that I'm moving in. Though, if I didn't want to I wouldn't be. Keep that in mind."

"Will it help to say that I'm sorry?"

"Yes, and you remember that."

"Ok so change in subject. When do you want to be married? In six months? In a year? Two years? How long do you want to wait till you become Elizabeth Halliwell?"

Then it suddenly hits her. The spell revolves only revolves around identity, the perception of ones self. If she became Mr. Christopher Halliwell then she wouldn't be Buffy anymore. She would think of herself as his wife. She would be Elizabeth Halliwell.

"How about we get married tonight? You pushed me into moving in with you. Now it's payback, and I get my way in this argument."

"Tonight? You sure about this?" Chris got a weird look on his face.

"Positive." Then his face had broke out into a grin.

"Then let's go get married."

--0---0---0---0---0—

They walked up to the building. It was the court house. Because the wedding was short notice they couldn't get a priest. It didn't matter to either one of them because they loved each other and would be man and wife by the end of the night.

Buffy had apparently gone shopping as she had a shopping bag in her hand. She was willing to get married in anything, just as long as it was to Chris. Chris was now in a tux. They enter the room and Chris went to the secretary.

Chris had called earlier to make sure that it was possible to get married that day. He was a little surprised that she wanted to get married. He sensed that she truly did want to marry him and did love him. It was because of his empathy powers that he knew this wasn't some scam to get his money. He could sense that she truly loves him. That was enough for him. He had to pay a little more extra to get an appointment last minute but it was worth it. Elizabeth was in the bathroom now changing into the dress that he insisted that she buy. She wanted a dress but didn't want to spend so much on one. Especially since they weren't even going to have pictures, or so she thought.

He also booked the perfect honeymoon. The flight was last minute, but he knew that she would enjoy it. Maybe he should just tell her about him being a witch so they could just orb around, it was faster and less nauseous than flying.

He then followed the secretary into the next room to wait or Liz. He then say her walk into the room. He didn't realize when he said his vows or when she repeated her. He knew that her was too caught up in her.

Little did he know that she felt the same for him. She was in a daze the whole time.

Little did they both know that when they sealed their vows that a magical surge went across the world.

--0---0---0---0---0—

Wyatt felt the magical surge. At first he was surprised that the magic was stronger than him. He was the most powerful good being on this planet and that had to be impossible. It was probably a group trying to get more power, and was now receiving a backlash. He wasn't vain about being the most powerful. But he at least would like to make sure that it wasn't an evil being causing the damage.

He then looked over at his girlfriend, Bianca. They had met a few months ago when he was vanquishing demons. She was a Phoenix-witch, not to mention she was also powerful and beautiful. Wyatt noticed that she was just as affected by the magical surge as him.

"What is that?"

"I don't know."

"Wyatt you're here? That what was they surge?" Piper asked coming in to the attic.

"I don't know but I'm going to talk to the elders to see if they know what that is."

He left and the charmed ones and Bianca sat down while they waited for a verdict from the 'all knowing ones.'

It was two hours later until Wyatt came back into the room. Piper and Bianca were both asleep, but Phoebe and Paige were talking quietly.

"They don't know what it was. But they sensed Chris near there. Whatever it was he was caught up in it."

"They know where Chris is?" Phoebe asked excitedly.

"No, they knew where he was two hours ago. After the surge settled, he was un sense-able again."

"How is he blocking them, even we were never able to do that."

"I don't know, but maybe we should just forget about it. You remember how mom was when he first ran away. He's 19 now and doesn't want anything to do with us. I don't know about you but I don't want to bail him out of anything." He then went to wake up Bianca and his mother. He then explained what the elders said without mentioning Chris.

--0---0---0---0---0—

The next day Spike returned to Buffy's apartment. Only to find the place was completely empty. Nothing was there, not even a speck of dust. That had only created one thing, and that was one very pissed off vampire.

'Well love, I guess it is the hard way.' He then went to try his spell so he could take the whole gang to her. Only to find that it wasn't working.

Now that mad one very pissed off vampire kept trying for hours to make his tracking spell work, only to have it come back that Buffy Summers didn't exist.

Now Elizabeth "Buffy" Summers was the second person in history to get around a vampire's tracking spell. Or should I say Elizabeth Halliwell, as that was who she now is, her new identity.


	4. What?

AN: I know that the last chapter moved a little fast but this chapter should make up for it. Though, it will still move a little fast. My original outline had just jumped over this part of the story and it wasn't even planned, and I had just added it because people wanted the story to slow down so I added the in-between years.

I apologize for any grammar errors. I am bad at grammar and don't have anybody to proof read for me. And it doesn't help that as my Spanish is improving my English is progressively getting worst. Though, a professor at the University of Seville said that it was normal for that to happen to exchange students. A few other people in my group are also experiencing the same phenomenon. IT should clear up after a while.

I also apologize because I was originally going to update Sunday, but a review asked me to be more careful with my grammar. So therefore, I went back and re-edited all of my chapters and the chapter I was about to post. From now on the chapters are going to be about the size of this one, and they may take a little longer to get up because I will edit them before I post them (or at least try to edit them to the best of my ability).

Thanks.

* * *

It has been nearly six months since she had duped Spike, and Elizabeth Halliwell was extremely proud of the fact. Though, she had to thank Melinda Warren for that one. She had remembered that the witch was targeted by a vampire and found a spell shortly before she was married to keep the vampire from finding her after she left Salem. It wasn't a spell per say, but how she views herself. That was the key. Melinda then wouldn't tell the watcher's council what she had done, even though it was in front of their faces.

Though, she couldn't tell anyone. One, no one would believe her, and two she wanted to stay hidden. Her and Chris were happily married, and choose to come back to lives in LA to start a normal life and someday have a family. They now have a modest house in the suburbs. It wasn't the typical home because it was once a wreck. Chris wanted a house with a good location, and he wouldn't be talked out of this one. She couldn't understand the reasoning though. Chris had volunteered to pay to have the old build demolished and a new house built over it, but Elizabeth chooses to keep it the way it was.

Though, she didn't know that Chris had chosen the location because like his family's home in San Francisco, it was built upon a spiritual nexus, and would eventually need protecting. It just sucked that the house was a disaster. It had taken then nearly a half a million dollars and a construction team working around the clock to make the house look like it were brand new. Though, Elizabeth did agree on additions to the house. They had bought the property next to the house and extend the yard, after demolishing the other house. They now had a very big back yard with a pool and garden. It was beautiful. The house was completely remodeled, that made it have an antique feeling with brand new stuff.

She had an attachment to the house, or at least the location. After all it was her parent's old home. Well before their divorce. It was her home before Sunnydale. It was where she had once been a very shallow valley girl with little thought to other people. It also brought back many different memories.

She laughed to herself remembering when she had run into one of her old friends from before she had been a slayer. Her name was Valerie. Valerie was now married to Buffy's old boyfriends. Elizabeth thought it was funny how Valerie had stopped and told her how much she looked like one of her old friend. Elizabeth feigned ignorance and told her that she had never heard of a Buffy Summers. And that she wasn't related to her. The woman kept insisting that she looked just like her "old friend," and that she must be her daughter. Yeh right, some old friend. After she had ditching me after I had supposedly "burnt down the gym." Elizabeth wasn't bitter about that though. If I didn't get kicked out of school then I wouldn't have moved to Sunnydale.

Then, Elizabeth thought to the GED test that she had taken a few weeks ago because Chris insisted that she take it. He had said "Your smart, but sometimes its good to have the paper," when she tried to say she was smart and didn't need to take a stupid test. Chris now had insisted that she try to take a few business classes at a nearby University. She had filled out the application and sent it to the school. Right now she was waiting for a reply.

She was then interrupted from her train of thought as the timer in the bathroom went off again. She went over to it, and then picked up the pregnancy test. It was positive. Again. It was also the 10th test that she had taken, and all of them came back positive. 'Oh, that is a great one to try to explain to Chris.' They had decided to wait a while before they would have any children. They wanted a little time to themselves to travel and have some fun before they had the responsibility of children.

She knew that he would love to have children, but it was that they had wanted to wait. She sighed and then through out all the tests. It wasn't that she could go and tell him about her being pregnant. He was on a plane to Italy. Though she knew that he suspected something was up. That was why she went through ten pregnancy tests. It was official now that she was pregnant.

--0---0---0---0---0—

Chris was on the plane for Italy, to oversee his club there. He almost regrets having so many around the world. But then again it kept him sane for so many years. He didn't know what's up with Elizabeth but he knew that she was keeping something from him. Not that he minded, but he did mind. He knew that if they kept secrets from each other then it was going to destroy their marriage. That was one thing that he didn't want to happen. He remembered hearing stories of his Aunt Phoebe's first marriage. Not that he was the source of all evil like Cole was, but he did have powers that made him strange for anyone else. He would have to get it out of her when he returned.

--0---0---0---0---0—

Elizabeth had been home sitting on the couch relaxing. She was trying to figure out the perfect way to tell Chris that they were going to be parents. She knew that he wouldn't bee mad even though they wanted to wait. She checked off a list of possibilities. There was the: dinner option, or the right after sex revelation, the oh, by the way were going to be parents right as she leaves for work. None of the were good enough. She wanted it to be special. Only thing was that she didn't know how to tell him.

Sighing she went to clean the dishes and was lost in thought. Then out of no where a demon appeared.

"Shit!" Elizabeth said while ducking behind the counter. Then the toaster exploded from the impact of the fireball. "What do you want?" She tried to ask, but knew that it was useless to ask. It was a demon and they weren't very talkative.

"To kill you witch."

"You got the wrong girl because I'm not a witch." She said. She was now closer to him and started to fight him one on one. The demon was surprised that she was keeping up with his strength. She then gained power over him, and now held the demon's weapon over him ready to kill. "Again, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent to kill a powerful witch. And I will. You're a witch and it is my job to kill you."

"No, you're not going to kill me and I'm not a witch, I'm the Slayer." She saw his shocked look right before the weapon went off and killed him.

Then she went around and surveyed the damage in the room. 'Shit, maybe I can say I just wanted to redecorate.'

She went to clean up when a second demon came in. He saw her and was about to release a fireball at her. Elizabeth then held up her hands and braced herself for the impact. Only to find that nothing happened.

She looked up to find the demon frozen. Not moving. 'What the hell happened?' Then right when she went to move again it unfroze and she held her hands up one more time to find the demon explode in front of here.

'That is not a Slayer power. Damn you Spike, why did you have to be right? That this would eventually came back to kick me in the face.' She went to start to clean up one again and hoped that there wouldn't be any more demons coming to kill her.

"I wonder what is next?" She said to herself. Only to have Murphy's Law activated. As the glass of water exploded when she went to pick it up.

--0---0---0---0---0—

'What to do. What should I do?' Was the current mantra inside Elizabeth's head. For the last 5 hours she was currently blowing up things. From the couch. To the wedding present her friend had given her. To the television. What is Chris going to think? 'I'm sorry honey but I just demolished our living room. I had rethought about rebuilding our home and wanted to get a head start.' Yeh, that would fly well.

Then she went over the pros and cons of contacting Spike. One, he could get Willow to help me without freaking out, well too much. Two, he knows that I'm alive. Three, he's probably pissed off at me. Four, I have no one else that would understand this.

She sighed she had no choice but to call the bleach wonder. 'Oh, I will never hear the end of this. Maybe I can just blow him up when I have this under control.'

Resigning to her fate she picked up the phone to call him.

--0---0---0---0---0—

(AN: I would like to apologize ahead of time that I'm not as knowledgeable to the show Angel as I am Buffy. Please excuse any errors. If there are a lot pleases let me know so I can re edit this chapter accordingly. Now back to the story.)

"Hello this is Harmony speaking. How may I help you?" Harmony picked up the phone.

"I would like to talk to Spike."

"Ok, just one moment so I can patch you through. Though you should know that it was probably a one night stand and you don't mean anything to him."

"What? Excuse me."

"No you listen here. Spike is my man and I don't want your type to start to call him at work. I know your not a friend because I would have recognized your voice if you were. And he only goes by Spike when he isn't at work. So you can take you whorish voice and go away."

"Just put me through. If he doesn't want to talk to me then he doesn't have to. I just wanted to see if he still wanted to meet up."

"Fine." She then sees Spike walk in with Angel. "One of your whores is on the line."

Angel looks disappointed. Cordealia also reflects the sentiment. "You know that they shouldn't call you at work. Or you shouldn't be with them in the first place."

"Oh, get bent. I didn't give out this number. Though this should only take one second to tell the chit off and then we can get to the meeting. K?" He went to pick up the phone. "Talk to me."

"Well you can fire that secretary. Though why you have Harmony working for you I don't know why. But you wanted to talk so talk."

Angel and Cordealia become very interested in who the person was as Spike's face changed to being very shocked.

"Oh so now you want to talk love. Though I don't know how you got around my tracking spell. You know you're the second one in history to get around a vamp's spell."

Willow looked startled. That was impossible. She had just walked into the room with Xander, Giles, and the rest of their old group. They had wanted to see what was holding Angel and Spike back from the meeting.

"Yeh, Yeh, Yeh, I know. I need your help."

"Oh now you need my help? How about no."

"Fine I'll call Willow on my own to get her help. Imagine how pissed off she will be that you knew the whole time and didn't tell her."

Spike looks over at the red head and weighs his decision. Red was known to be very dangerous when angered and he had decided that it was in his best interest to go and help the Slayer.

"Fine where do you want to meet? Ok, I'll be there and I will get Willow to come too since she just walked into the room."

Spike hung up the phone and turned to the gang. It was the time of year where the old Scooby gang got back together to catch up. "Willow your with me."

"And why should I go with you?"

"Because love, you won't get to see a very old friend if you don't decide to come. Besides you will kill me if you find out later and I didn't tell you. She's in trouble and you like helping lasses in trouble."

"Any friend of yours isn't worth knowing. And I'm sure that they will be fine without my help."

"Well this old friend is more of a friend to you, than to me."

He walks out to the car. Willow was fallowing him because she was curious about the person who could get around a Vampire's tracking spell.

When Spike started up the car her curiosity got the better of her. "So what's this friend's name. "Candy? Mindy?"

"No," Spike couldn't help but grin, "Her name is Buffy."


	5. Buffy! Where?

AN: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have been very busy traveling and it has been impossible to find time to write. In one week I went from going to Barcelona, to having a test in Hispanoamerican literature, to going to London, and then having another exam in Cimena contemperano española. Hopefully I will have the next one up by the time I go to Paris on the 16th.

* * *

Spike could only laugh at the expressions that were displayed on red's face. It went from confusion to shock to anger, and a few others that he would rather not mention. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUFFY!?!?"

"Tone it down. Her name is Buffy Summers. You know blonde, tall, and a slayer."

"I know who the hell you're talking about. What I mean is that she's dead!" Then Spike through her a look. Willow got the hint fast. But she couldn't comprehend that her old friend was alive. How? Another slayer had been called. "Oh my god! She is alive. How is this possible? Why didn't you say anything? Are you stupid? How is she? How is she alive?"

"One, I couldn't track her if you haven't missed that part of the conversation. Two, she didn't want to be found, even though she beat me up for information on what happened to the gang. Three, we are on our way to help her if you haven't forgotten that little tid bit as well. And four, she is only 19 years old."

"That isn't possible! Another slayer was called! And it is impossible that she is only 19. She would be 39 like the rest of us. Buffy disappeared when we were 16." Willow tried to comprehend how her friend was only 19. It didn't add up. Why wouldn't she come back? Didn't she know that they had missed her? Why was she helping someone like that? She never thought that Buffy was selfish, but if she hadn't contacted them until now, and just because she needed help. Willow felt herself becoming more and more angry and frustrated.

Then Spike's voice cut through her thoughts. "It was because she was thrown into the future when she was 16. For us we haven't seen her for 23 years but for her it has only been three. She was afraid. She got information out of me when she first came back and it took me three years to track her the first time. The chit is afraid that you all grew up without her and didn't want to be her friend anymore."

"That's ridiculous. Why would she even think that?"

"The chit was thrown into the future. Why wouldn't she think that? I think that she also saw this as a way to be normal since there are two other slayers now. I guess the second one was called when she was thrown into the future. The whole heart beat thing, it must have counted that she died again."

"It's still ridiculous. She would have come to us! We would have helped her!"

"Honestly humans! Do you actually think that you could look at her and see an equal? She is now half your age. It isn't in human nature to be that accepting."

"But she was my friend! Of course I would accept her!"

"Was your friend? Isn't she your friend now? I didn't ask if you were going to accept her, but accept her as an equal. Would you be able to?"

"…" Willow looks stricken and didn't know what to say.

"Well we're here now, so better think fast." Spike replied as he pulled the car into a parking space. "Don't do anything to upset her. She sounded freaked on the phone." Then as an after thought he added, "Well as freaked as a slayer could sound."

--0---0---0---0---0—

Buffy meanwhile was sitting on the floor with her hands facing away from her. As soon as she heard the knock at the door she screamed. "Come on in, the door is unlocked."

Willow through Spike a look that said it all. Buffy sounded fine, but a little freaked. What could possible be the problem? They then open the door and go down the little hallway to find Elizabeth sitting in a destroyed living room.

"Love, I knew you were a little destructive but this is going a bit far don't you think?"

"Oh, get bent. I'm having a major crisis here."

"What lover boy left you, and you destroy the place. Well it looks like you did a bang up job with all this rubbish around here. Though, why you would destroy the entire place I do not know."

Elizabeth gets pissed off at Spike and makes a jester in his general direction and the wall behind him blows up along with the 50 pound vase she got in her trip in London with Chris. "Need I say more?"

Willow looks at the wall in total shock. Her friend just nearly destroyed it. She looks at Elizabeth and sees her old friend at the age of 19. It blew her mind. This was Buffy. But Buffy didn't blow up walls. There were a bunch of jumbled thoughts racing through her mind. "When did this happen? How did this happen?"

Elizabeth then went into a rant. "That's the thing I don't know how. It just happened. One moment I was kicking a demon's ass then the next thing I know he had the upper hand and I panicked and he froze. Then he unfroze then I started to blow him up and his friend that went to join him. I've been blowing things up ever since. It has been seven hours. Please make it stop! I'm begging you I don't know what to do. Look at my living room." She jesters to the destroyed living room and blew up a portrait that was on the wall. She screamed again than sank to the floor and put her hands down in an attempt to not blow up something else.

"Buffy listen to me you have to calm down."

"Why does she have to calm down? Oh I know, because there is now a slayer with some serious fire power! I think that the demons are the ones that need to upset."

"Spike! That is not helping."

"Willow what should I do? I'm a slayer not a witch. That is why I wanted to contact you. You know what is going on, don't you?"

"I'm sorry but I don't know what is happening. But that doesn't mean that we can not find out what the cause is. Now, First I need you to calm down because this is just making it worst. If you calm down a bit it may make the destroying things a bit easier." Willow said to try and calm Buffy down.

"Ok, but I go by Elizabeth now. Buffy was just a nickname."

"Ok, Elizabeth. I think that we need to call the whole gang here."

"No I don't want them to know that I'm alive, it would just disrupt their lives. I'm sorry that I disrupted yours."

"Your not disrupting my life, and I know that you won't disrupt theirs either." She turned to Spike. "Call the others here we are going to need their help. Now common Elizabeth we should make some tea and try and get you to calm down some more."

"What! I'm the errand boy now?"

"Yes" was the only reply as the two girls went into the kitchen.

--0---0---0---0---0—

Giles picked up the phone. It was Spike. "What do you want Spike?"

"Why would Willow want us to come? She should be able to handle anything that you could throw at her."

Another pause came in the conversation.

"Why does she need everybody?" Then the other end was silent.

Angel looked up from his conversations with the current slayers. He had been explaining the vampire tracking spell to them. "What does he wasn't?"

"He wants everybody to come to this address." Giles handed him the address. "It isn't that far. But I don't know if we should actually go. Then again it was Willow that was threatening him to call us to get help. Maybe we should."

"Well it could be amusing seeing him mess up again. I mean it isn't everyday that he admits that he can't solve something." Cordealia said. "I say that we go."

"That's true. Spike isn't too particular in asking for help. Fine, let's gather everybody up."

--0---0---0---0---0—

"Ok, I get why we are here, which is to help Spike's friend, but one more time. Why are we helping Spike?" Faith complained to the entire group.

"Oh you can keep complaining latter because we are here. Joyce, are you alright?" Giles questioned. He seemed a little confused to her reaction to the house.

"I'm fine. I just used to live in this house. It is weird to see it again. It looks like it did years ago." Joyce Summers said while looking up. Giles seemed to understand the implication of the house. It was where she raised Buffy.

Dawn looked at the house. Even though she technically never lived in the house she had many false memories of the place. "It looks exactly the same as before. This is a little freaky."

"I know what you mean." Pike answered. Pike had joined the group when his travels had caused him to track Buffy down to find out that she was dead. He then met her sister and they eventually got married.

"The only thing is to go and knock on the door, now let's get this over with." Cordealia said. She was a little mad that the house was bigger than anything that she had lived in, even her parent's mansion in Sunnydale.

The group had proceeded to walk towards the door and found that it was opened by Spike. "What bloody took you so long?" He asked. "The problem is getting worst. Oh, no! When I said to bring the whole group I didn't mean Joyce and the little bit as well." Spike then got a stricken look on his face. "Oh, well I guess I could just dodge. Come in and let's get his over with."

They proceeded to follow him into the house. It was a disaster. You could tell that the living room was trashed, and most recently at that. They couldn't understand why, or what was going on.

"Damn, this place looks like it was put through the works. Let me guess. Your friend got mixed up with some demon and it came and trashed the place and now she or he wants help cleaning, or to get rid of the demon. Stop me when I get close." Faith asked.

"Not even close." Willow responded when she walked in the room with Elizabeth.

"BUFFY?!?!?!" Was the confused outburst from many of the people who knew her.

"Damn B! You look good for your age." Faith said.


End file.
